Once Upon A Summer A Niley Story
by RoyaRox1128
Summary: Miley Walker falls in love with a cute badboy at her camp, but everything changes when she makes a very wrong decision.
1. Chapter 1

Miley - Miley Cyrus

Jenny - Demi Lovato

Nick - Nick Jonas

Chad - Sterling Knight

Oliver - Mitchell Musso

I hugged my mom for nth time as she told me how much she would miss me. I would miss her too but for god's sake, it was just 3 months. I was so excited though. I hadn't been to a camp since the summer of fourth grade. It was at a local little country club, nothing too fabulous. But I remembered that I liked it. And now I was headed to a sleep away camp for the entire summer, Camp Trinity. It was like any movie-like camp; rolling green hills, cabins with roomies, canoeing, swimming etc… So after the final hug I stepped onto school bus they were using for transportation. The kids on the bus were all in a fit of conversation and they all seemed to know each other. There was an empty seat towards the middle of the bus so I settled there. I took a look out the window as the bus moved. The city moved by in a blur. I think the driver was speeding; the city shouldn't be going by _that_ fast. We stopped and someone got on. There weren't any empty seats left besides the one by me. So the girl who just got on would have to sit there. I scooted over even before she asked me if she could sit there.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure."

She sat down. "So what's your name?" I asked. "Jenny. You?" "I'm Miley." 10$ says she would say "cool name." "Cool name." Told ya, but I don't think im getting ten bucks. "This your first year?" She asked. "Yeah, is it fun?" "No clue. It's mine too." "Good, then I know I'm not the only noob." She laughed a little. For the next three hours we chatted about our schools and sports and boys. We were in a fit of laughter from a conversation about shoes when three very attractive boys came on the bus. One of them had straight blonde hair, the other had straight brown hair and the last one had dark curly brown hair. The last one was the cutest. I glanced at Jenny with wide eyes. I'm sure she could read my expression. It read "WOAH!" She nodded in agreement. The bus started up again. I waited til they were a good distance away. "Can you say hot?" I commented. "I KNOW!" She glanced over to get another look at them. Well that infatuation didn't last too long because we got back into our shoe conversation within a minute. When the bus driver stopped and yelled "Kay, get out!", Jenny and I were besides ourselves with excitement. I ran past the other kids to the door of the bus to see the camp. Wow. It was huge! I was still on the last step of the bus so Jenny pushed me. "Hey!" I yelled at her for pushing me. "Sorry, you wouldn't move." "I was enjoying the scenery." "Enjoy it later, you have three months." We waited for the other slow pokes to make their way out of the bus. Some 'camp counselors' started to come out of the 'cabins' that were spread around the area, which was lakeside. "Ok, official activities start tomorrow, but tonight is your free night, excluding the orientation hours, to get know each other and make some friends. And there's gonna be 5 people to a cabin. So Sarah," She motioned to another camp counselor, "will hand out the lists of who's with who." I turned to Jenny. "I hope we're together." I told her. "Me too, and if we aren't, we'll kick and scream til they make it that way." She said and I laughed. 'Sarah' got to us and handed us the list. I looked for my name while Jen closed her eyes and crossed her fingers.

CABIN 5

Jenny Thompson

Chad Cooper

Miley Walker

Nick Jonas

Oliver Scott

"YES!" I almost screamed. Her eyes flew open and were wide. "We're together?!" "YES!" I repeated. "And we're with three guys." I continued. "They mixed the genders?" "Guess so." "Well," Jenny said biting her lip happily, "Let's go find cabin 5!" The kids all scattered looking for their cabins and friends. We walked side by side while we looked for cabin 5 amongst the 35 cabins there. "Why do they call them cabins?" Jenny asked. "Um, I don't know. Look up the history of cabins and find out. "No, I mean, why do they call these cabins when they're white? Aren't cabins brown? These are like little mini white houses." I chuckled. "Ok, then lets call them… bungalows." "Nice wordage." "Thank you." We found our cabin finally. When we opened the door, we found three boys, one shirtless, unpacking their stuff. They were THOSE three boys, the hot ones from the bus. Jenny looked at me. This was gonna be a fun summer.

"Dude why are chicks here?" One of them, the one with straight dark hair asked the one with blonde hair. The blonde one shrugged. The third one, the one I thought was the cutest, the one who was shirtless, hadn't even acknowledged Jenny and me, who were still in the doorway, and grabbed a magazine from his suitcase and sat down on a chair. "You saw the list. Did jenny and miley seem like boy names?" jenny asked sarcastically. "Yeah, I guess not. Well," The one with straight brown hair came up to us, "I'm Oliver, that's Chad," He pointed to the blonde one, "And the one reading the book is Nick." He pointed to my favorite one. "Book?" I asked skeptically. "That looks like a playboy magazine." I continued. "It is, but it's the closest he'll come to reading." The blonde one, Chad, said. "Well, I'm Jenny, and this is Miley." Jenny said. "Cool." One of them said back but I was too focused on the third one to pay attention to who said it exactly. "Um, why is he shirtless?" I asked. That was what was making it so hard to look away from him. "He said it's too hot out to have one on." Oliver replied. Jenny seemed to notice me staring so lightly elbowed me as a signal to stop, so I did, I didn't wanna look weird. He was still reading playboy. "Well, I call the bed by the window!" I said as I rushed over to it. 'Nick' looked up. "Nope, sorry, that's taken." He said putting his magazine down and plopping down on the bed I wanted. "Oh sure. NOW he decides to talk. I called it first!" I said while crossing my arms. "Yeah, I think you'll get over it." He said as he put his hands behind his heads. Shirtless, hot, lying on a bed, and smiling teasingly at me, god knows how hard it was not to get an orgasm right there and then. But somehow I managed to roll my eyes and look away, and walk to a different bed. "Well, it's good to know we've established who the cabin ASSHOLE is." I said with a mean smile. He was gonna say something but Jen said something first. "OK, OK we just met, let's play nice." I opened my suit case and started to unpack my things. The rest of day was spent at orientations and what not. Then at about 7:00 pm we were sent back to our cabins to 'get to know each other.'

"Well, we have the entire night to 'get to know each other.' Any ideas on how we should do that?" Chad asked. Again, Nick was about to say something, but this time Chad interrupted him, "No Nick, nothing sexual." He said, and I laughed. I glanced at nick, who had put a shirt on now. I pouted, but thankfully no one noticed. "How bout truth or dare?" Oliver asked. "That would be fun." I said. "How bout spin the bottle?" Jen asked. "How would that let us get to know each other?" I asked. She shrugged. "It'd be fun though. "Yeah, I think so too." Chad added. "Ok, let's get in a circle, anybody got a bottle?" Oliver asked. "I do." Nick said in his liquid voice. I bit my lip. "Wow, aren't you too cool for a game like spin the bottle nick?" I asked sarcastically. "Of course, but I'm willing to overlook that." He answered. He was so conceited, yet attractive? He grabbed an empty sprite bottle from the trash that he probably drank earlier. "Ok, so, is this like traditional spin the bottle, where whoever it lands on we have to make out with?" Chad asked. I wanted to say yes, but if I ever did get the chance to kiss nick, I would want it to be special… and WHAT AM I THINKING?!? This guy is a conceited jerk and I DON'T like him! Right? Ok, now I'm arguing with myself in my head, great. "Um, how bout, we make it like a 'truth or dare spin the bottle' mix. Like, whoever it lands on, we have to do truth or dare to them." I explained. "Okay..." Jenny said with a sigh. Ooooh, Jenny must like one of them. "Okay." Oliver said. "Alright let's go." Chad said as he span the bottle. It landed on Jen. "Ok, truth or dare Jenny?" He asked her. She didn't hesitate to say with a smile, "Dare." "Ok, I dare you to... do a hip hop dance." He said after a few seconds of thought. Nick laughed. "Is that the best you can do Chad? Even CLAIRE could do a better dare than that!" Claire? Who's Claire? Did nick have a girlfriend? I tried to sound nonchalant. "Who's Claire?" "She's nick's five year old little sister." Oliver explained. I hope my sigh of relief wasn't too obvious. "So, you guys knew each other before we got here?" Jen asked. "Yeah, we live in the same neighborhood and we play basketball a lot." Chad said. "But seriously dude, she could do a better dare than 'do a hip hop dance!'" Nick repeated. "I know I can do a better one, but I hardly know her, I'm not gonna do the kind of dares you give to the girls you know." Chad explained and nick smirked, obviously thinking back to dares he'd given other girls in the past. I wonder what they were, but knowing nick, they were probably perverted… "Ok, does anyone wanna see me dance or not?" Jen said as she got up. "Ok, Jen, show us what you got." I said encouragingly. She rummaged through her suitcase and pulled out a CD. Conveniently, there was a stereo in the cabin, so she popped the CD in. "5, 6, 7, 8." Jen whispered before breaking out into an elaborate hip hop routine. 3 minutes later it was over and we were all wide eyed. "Do you take classes?!" I asked amazed. "No. I teach classes." She said with a laugh. "You're really good!" Oliver said. "Yeah, yeah, I'll accept compliments later. Let's just keep playing." She said as she sat down. Now it was nick's turn to spin. It landed on Chad. "Truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare." "Kay, I dare you to make out with Miley." I looked at nick wide eyed, fully assured my expression read "WTF?!?!" "Hey, it's a dare. And we didn't set any restrictions so… make out." He said with a smirk. "Sorry, I refuse. No offense Chad." I said. "None taken. Nick, think of a different dare." Chad demanded. "Chicken. Fine, I dare you to… dive into the lake naked." Wow. He was perverted. "NO! Nick, a realistic dare." "GOD! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY DARES JUST DO TRUTH!" Nick semi-yelled. "Fine, truth." "Do you like cheese?" Nick asked rolling his eyes. I laughed and Chad answered, "Yes, a lot. Miley it's your turn." I spinned and it landed on Chad. Oliver threw his hands up and rolled his eyes. "Come ON! Is it ever gonna land on me?" I smiled. "Okay, since it was just on Chad, I'll make an exception, Chad you don't mind right?" He shook his head. I nudged the bottle with my index finger so it would move and land on Oliver. "Okay, Oliver, I dare you to…" He interrupted my chain of thought. "Uh Miley, you haven't asked truth or dare yet." "Oh yeah! Right. Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Ok… um… if you were a girl, would you be into nick or chad? Pick one and say WHY!" He narrowed his eyes at me but in a playful way. "Well, nick's an ass, so if I were a chick, I'd probably be into Chad." He said. "Eww" was all Chad could say. We played Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare until 2:00 am. We came up with so many inside jokes it was insane. Everything that happened ended up with us all on our backs in a fit of laughter. We finally went to bed when a camp counselor told us 'lights out' was hours ago. But we all still talked to each other from our beds, after all, the cabin was one big room with 5 beds in different spots towards the edge. It was an amazing first night.

The next day we had kayak races. Jenny beat all of us including nick and when she was racing Oliver, I saw nick watching me from the corner of my eye while I watched Jen and Ollie race. That happened a lot of times. Each time it did, my heart skipped a beat. We all ate at the same table and joked about how the older camp counselors were drinking beer and how one of them was a total butter fingers and he almost dropped the beer each time he drank, and if he kept doing that he'd end up with a beer through his nose. When it got dark out, some people made a camp fire, and I know it's cliché, but we roasted marshmallows while sitting on wooden logs. It got late, and I got tired, but no one else did, so I decided to go into the cabin and hit the sack. I told them night and headed to the cabin. I was changing from camp clothes to pj's, and I was only wearing my bra and pj pants, searching for my pajama top when all of a sudden nick walked in. I didn't notice until he shut the always-creaking door. I turned around alarmed. "NICK?!" I grabbed a shirt and held it in front of me to cover myself. "Whoa, sorry, I thought you were already asleep." He said smiling a little. I rolled my eyes. "I left 5 minutes ago!" I shouted. He put his hands up as if to show he was unarmed, "Sorry, I wasn't counting." "Get Out!" I yelled. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving," he was turning around, "nice bra by the way." Then he left. "Ugh." I said, but I couldn't help but blush.

That night, I woke up at about midnight. I couldn't sleep. They were all dead asleep in their beds so I grabbed my bathing suit, put it on and went outside to the lake. It was about 75 degrees out, even at night. So the lake was warm. I jumped in. It was so refreshing. I surfaced and got the hair out of my face. "Honestly, who takes midnight swims?" A fluid voice asked from the dock. I huffed. "Why are you up?" I asked as I put myself on my back and shut my eyes. "I could ask you the same thing." He said. "I couldn't sleep." I told him. "Well, neither could I." He pulled his shirt over his head. He was gonna swim with me. Uh-oh. "So you followed me out here?" I asked skeptically. "Pretty much, yeah." He said, then he jumped into the lake. He didn't come up though. I figured he was just playing a joke on me, so I waited. But then a minute went by and he wasn't coming up, I got scared. All of a sudden something pulled on my foot and pulled me down. I freaked. Then he came out of the water laughing. "Asshole!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah." I sighed. "So can I ask you something?" I asked we made our way to the shore. I hadn't gotten two seconds alone with nick since I got here, but I had always wanted it, now that I was my heart was beating out of my chest. "Sure." "Do you have a girlfriend?" He laughed a little. "Not at the moment, why do you wanna know?" I'm sure he was teasing me. "No reason, I was just curious." By now we were sitting on the shore. "Ok, well do you have a boyfriend?" I laughed with real humor. "No. Why do YOU ask?" "Well, unlike you, I'll be honest. I asked because I really like you and wanted to make sure you weren't taken." Whoa. "I-uh-um-- " Before I could say anything, he kissed me. Double whoa. Wasn't expecting that, but I kissed back. I pulled away before things got out of hand. "Um, I'm tired. I'm gonna head back now." And with that I got up and started walking away. I didn't look back at him, but I was really curious about his facial expression. So I got back, dried off and went to bed.

The next day came. I got out of bed to see everyone else was up. "Finally!" Jen said. "God, you were asleep for an extra two hours!" She said. "Really? Well I was up pretty late." I glanced at nick for some kind of recognition and got it, he didn't look up at me but he smiled. I looked back at Jen. "Well, get up, we're going hiking today." So I got up and changed into a sufficient hiking outfit.

We were up pretty high in the mountains and it was beautiful, and so green!


	2. Chapter 2

*It gets a little mushy in this one, but don't worry, it'll get normal again soon*

-Roya

We were up pretty high in the mountains and it was beautiful, and so green! I wore my hair in pony tail with a go green cap on head and some cute camouflage pants and tank top. I walked with jenny, water bottle in hand. She and I were at the front of the group, she and I had both agreed that we were leaders, not followers, and we weren't gonna let some stingy twenty-something camp counselors lead us. She and I were laughing about how chad and oliver were completely at the back of the group because they thought this tiny little hiking excursion was so 'strenuous!' Yeah right! Nick was more in the middle of the group, talking to some girls who were practically throwing themselves at him, laughing at his every word, complimenting him on how toned he was. Ugh, it made me sick to stomach to hear it! Just to get away from those stupid little sluts I started running ahead of the group, well not quite running, but I definitely picked up the pace. Jenny wasn't expecting that I'd start walking away so quickly so she had to run to catch up to me. "Why the rush?" She asked panting a little. I looked back with digust at nick and those two girls who were thankfully now far behind. "Just…" Should I tell Jenny about my little crush on him? And about last night? Oh, what the hell, she's my friend. "I wanted to get away from the sounds of two sluts laughter." She looked back at them now that I was looking forwards. "Who?" She asked. "Those two girls hitting on nick." I said with clear disgust in my tone. She laughed a little. "You jealous?" She asked. "Psh! No way! I mean why on earth would I be jeal-" "Miley." She said completely seeing right through my crap. "Okay, okay. I REALLY like him and I'm REALLY jealous." I admitted. "Awwww, that's so cute!" She said and I rolled my eyes. "He kissed me last night." I commented in a whisper so no one else would hear. "WHA-!" she practically yelled. "SHHHHH!" I said taking a quick glance behind us to make sure no one was paying attention to us. "Jen, maybe we should move to the back so we can be sure no one's listening to us." "No! Then oliver and chad will listen!" I pouted. "You're right. Okay, just keep your voice down." I told her. "So he kissed you?!" She asked in a whisper. "Yup." I answered smiling. "When?" She asked excitedly. "Really late last night, I went for a swim cause I couldn't sleep and he followed me. We were swimming together, and then when we got to the shore, he told me he likes me and kissed me!" I said momentarily forgetting to keep my voice down. "Aw!" Jenny said again. "But he hasn't talked to me all day, and now he's flirting with other girls. I'm kinda confused." I explained. "Well mayb—" before she could say something back to me we were both silenced by what we saw before us. It was a huge waterfall! We stopped dead in our tracks admiring it. Everyone else started passing us, all of them also in awe of the giant waterfall (which emptied into a big clear lake.). "Woah." Jenny said. The other kids were still passing us, getting closer to it, and taking off their clothes to go swimming in it. I didn't notice nick getting closer to me until I heard him talk… to me. "We going swimming in this one too?" He teased. I turned around quickly to see him smirking at me and without a word he took off his shirt and dived in to the lake which now held practically our entire camp. Jen and I were the only ones who hadn't gone in, but she was already undressing beside me. I glanced at her. "You're going in?" I asked. "Yeah, aren't you?" She replied tossing aside her flip flops. "Nah, I'll just put my feet in or something." I said. She shrugged. "Suit yourself." Then she cannon balled into the lake. I looked out in front of me and saw so much more forest to explore. How could I stop at just one waterfall when there was so much more to see? I would have to see it next time we camp up here.

About two weeks went by, and nick kept hanging out with those two girls. Jealousy burned in me more than I could describe. We hadn't gone back to the water fall, but I really wanted to see. Everyone was pretty absorbed in what we were doing that day; karaoke. They were showing off their awesome voices in the lunch hall, so I started walking sneakily away from all of them. I got outside, it was twilight. I walked towards the mountains and started heading for the waterfall. When I got there I looked ahead to the nearby forest. It was so pretty, and so different from the part I'd just gotten out of. Instead of being green, it was suddenly more of a purple shade. It was breathtaking and I got to have it all to myself. Thank god no one saw me leaving, it was so nice here; I almost never wanted to leave. I leaned back against a tree and closed my eyes, and sighed. "You are seriously the weirdest person I know." I heard a voice say. Oh c'mon. I opened my eyes. "Me? I'm not the one who follows a certain girl around wherever she goes." By now I was sitting on the ground, my back still against the tree. He smiled. "And which girl is that?" He asked teasingly. I stuck my tongue at him and crossed my arms. "Why do you always wonder off like this?" He asked sitting down next to me, the trunk of the tree was wide enough for both of us to sit against it. "I think the better question is why do you always follow me when I wonder off?" I told him while watching a bird fly overhead. He smiled again and reached for something in his pocket. He pulled it out finally. It was a crunched up bad of peanut m and m's. "Want some?" He asked and I giggled. "And knowing you I half expected it to be a condom." I teased. "That doesn't answer my question." He said. "Yes," I said as I grabbed an m and m from the bag and popped it in my mouth. "So I see you've made some new friends." I commented. "Who?" He asked, obviously confused. "Those two girls." I said with more revulsion. He laughed. "Jealous much? They're just friends." "Yeah, 'friends' that you're flirting with after you already kissed me!" I said with obvious displeasure. I mean, he WAS leading me on… and flirting with other girls? What the heck? My jealousy seemed to amuse him. I stood up and went to another tree, this time standing and leaning against it instead of sitting. He followed me, but I didn't notice at first, so when I saw him in front of me, with an arm on either side of me, leaning over me, I was shocked. My heart thudded in my chest. I must've looked like a little frightened kitten, frightened in a good way though. I think he and I were both waiting to see what he would do next. I was expecting him to kiss me again but instead he just leaned his forehead against mine. "This was sudden." I managed to say. He shut his eyes slowly, then he moved away from me. "Sorry." He said with his back towards me. I raised my eyebrows and widened my eyes. "No! No! I didn't mind!" I said quickly walking over to and in front of him, fearing I'd hurt his pride or something. He laughed a little. "You just make me feel really weird." He said. "In a good way or a bad way?" I asked. "Good way, I'm just not used to it. I don't know, I cant really describe it. It's like, I've had a LOT of girlfriends, and I always dump 'em in a couple weeks, like I don't really care if I hurt them, but I'd care if I hurt you." He said, his voice slowly dwindling down to a whisper. I practically melted from his words. He cared about me. He REALLY cared about me. At that point I would've probably just given myself to him for saying that, but I knew better. "N-Nick, that's so sweet." I stammered out. He barely smiled. "Thanks, but, I don't know, I feel like I just cant be like, normal, around you." He said struggling to find the right words. He was looking down at the ground. He couldn't be normal around me? "Who needs normalcy?" I whispered, then I let urge for him to hold me completely take over and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist almost involuntarily. He laughed a little. I pulled back a little to look at him. "So, even the worlds biggest player gets nervous?" I said a little teasingly. He smiled and let me go. "Yeah…" He said. "Why'd you let go?" I said as I pouted. "Cause I'd go too far." He answered. "Too far?" I asked and he grinned. "I have no problem taking advantage of girls I like. Imagine what I'd do to one I loved." He said looking me up and down. My eyes widened. "Love?" I asked. "Well, what else could it be?" He said but it was more of a statement than a question. "I don't know, but you haven't even known me that long." "I know! And that's why it's so weird! I feel like I love you but its way to early." That caught me off guard again. He said 'I love you.' Before he said anything else I went over to him and kissed him and he put his arms back around my waist. I pulled away. "Okay, we can try dating I guess." I said with a little smile. "So you're my girlfriend?" He asked with a grin. "I guess so." I answered before he kissed me again.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3!!! LAST PART!!! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!! LOVE YA!

The next weeks were pretty cool, but of course being in a camp, we couldn't really 'date', but we still hung out a lot and kissed when the moments were right. He would always tell me how odd this was for him, to be going this slow with a girl; he'd never done it that way before. I could believe that, I mean after all, he WAS the world's biggest player. Jenny was so happy for me it was unrealistic. She just told me that she loved happy endings, but I kept reminding her that this was only the beginning. Not the ending. Nick and I weren't nearly as mushy as we were that one night in the forest, and it was better that way; it wasn't all intense and serious, just fun and laid back, the kind of relationship I always wanted, with teasing, flirting, fun, the works. But our relationship was VERY unphysical. It made me nervous to just think about it. I had a constant worry that after all his past relationships that were VERY physical, he would want that from me too, but he promised he wouldn't do that to me. But I could never be too sure, so I always made sure that if he kissed me, it would stay at JUST a kiss.

I woke up one morning to see that everybody else was gone. I sat up, looked around then plopped back down on my pillow. "Hey." Nick said nonchalantly as he opened the door. "Where is everybody?" I asked as I sat up again. "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb are teaching everybody how to fish today." He said as he leaned against the wall close to my bed. Tweedle Dee and Dumb were the names he'd given to some camp counselors he didn't like. "And why aren't you with them?" I asked as I got out of my bed. "I volunteered to come and wake you up. Anything to get away from them." He said them with utter annoyance. "How come no one woke me up earlier?" I asked as I lifted my pj shirt over my head and put on a regular tank top. "We did. And you said you were coming but you just went back to sleep." He said absent mindedly as he watched me changing. I noticed. "Nick! Turn around!" "What's the big deal, I've seen you in a bikini before." He said as he turned. "It's different!" I shouted as I put one of my legs through my jeans. "How?" He asked with a laugh. "Because if you came over here and started making out with while I was shirtless, I couldn't stop you because you were my boyfriend! If you weren't my boyfriend I could push you away and call you a perv!" I explained as I put the other leg through and then tied my belt. He laughed again. "Can I look now?" "Yes." I said as I combed through my hair. He slowly turned around and when he was fully turned around I did something just to make him happy; I ran up to him, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. He had picked me up just slightly off the ground at first when I kissed him but about ten seconds into it he picked me like a groom would pick up a bride and still kissing me, walked over to his bed. I pulled away quickly, nervous. "Nick, no." I said as I finally opened my eyes and noticed we were on his bed. "Sorry…" He said, blushing a little. "Don't do stuff like that though, otherwise I'll get carried away." He continued. "Nick, I still want to do things like that, I just don't want you to get carried away," I flipped my hair back with a swift motion of my neck, "See there's this wonderful thing called 'willpower.' Try it some time." I said with humorous sarcasm. "Okay, okay, I'll try, now let's go before I change my mind." He said, getting up off the bed. I laughed, but internally I was nervous again. What if he did changed his mind?

We were now two months into camp. Nick's parents had his car sent to the camp, in case he ever wanted to get away from it for a little while. Nick's parents were loaded! His car was a black Aston Martin! Of course, nick said he didn't need to get away from camp as long as I was there, but he did ask me a couple times if I wanted to go for a ride. I had always said no, but today, I was in the mood for a change of scenery. He and I snuck out of the cabin when everyone else was asleep and we got into his car. He opened the passenger door for me. "Why thank you." I said with a fake English accent, slightly mocking his chivalry, but not in a rude way. He got in the other side. "Where to?" He asked. "Anywhere!" I said as I turned on the radio. "How bout…" I couldn't think of anywhere! "Uh… nick, I think we forgot that we're in a camp far from the city, not close to ANYTHING." He laughed. "I think you're right." "Well… I officially feel retarded." I said as I reached for the handle of the door and got out. He was already in front of me by the time I was fully out of the car. He was smiling at me. "Hey stranger." I said returning his smile. Without a word he lifted me onto the hood of the car so I was sitting on it and kissed me. I laughed a little in the kiss and put my arms around his neck. It lasted for a good 10 seconds then I pulled his away. He leaned his forehead against mine again, (I love when he does that) and sighed. "Miley…" He said as his arms travel up and down my sides. "What?" I asked as I put my arms behind me and leaned back and he let go of me. "Nick, you know I'd rather keep this relationship non physical…" I said as I stared at the glass of the windshield. "Miley, just cause we kiss for longer than 10 seconds doesn't mean I'm gonna rape you!" "I know nick, but I'm scared because unlike you I'M a virgin!" I yelled. He looked hurt. Shit! He turned his back to me and started walking away. I hopped off the hood. "No, nick wait!" I ran up to where he was and got in front of him. He just kept walking. "Nick, STOP!" He stopped, rolled his eyes and looked at me. "What?" He said harsher than I expected. "Look I just, I'm scared, ok?" I said a little shakily. "Miley, there's nothing to be scared of." "For you!" I said crossing my arms. "Look, I'm not gonna force you to have sex with me, I just want to." I sighed. "Sex is overrated." I said smugly and he laughed a little. "Let's just head back to the cabin." I said. "Kay." When we got back about 5 minutes later we noticed everybody was gone. "Where are they?" I asked. He shrugged, looking just as confused as me. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head. That didn't help me. It was already really hard to say to no to him, but when he was shirtless, Oh god. He walked over to me and started talking about SOMETHING though I have no idea what it was, I was way too busy looking at his chest. I guess he noticed cause he laughed. "I think someone's enjoying the scenery." He said and that got me back to reality. I giggled. "Put a shirt on!" I said as I averted my eyes. "Hmmm… Nope." He said as he reached for my waist. Then he kissed me like he always did. But this time, I didn't have willpower to say no. So after one piece of clothing came off, then another, then another, eventually I just gave in completely, and made the biggest mistake of my life…

I woke to the sun on my back. It was WAY too hot so I moved. I was gonna roll to the other side of my bed when I realized nick was there and that reminded me. A flurry of flashbacks from last night flooded my head and I suddenly burst into tears. What have I done?! My crying woke Nick up. At first he didn't notice I was crying because I had dulled it down a bit. He tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away. "What's wrong?" He asked completely confused. I put my hands in my face and balled all over again. "Miley! What is it?!" He said sitting up. "Nick I made the biggest mistake of my life last night!" I told him, my voice muffled a bit by my hands. "Miley, we didn't do anything wrong." He said rubbing my back. "Didn't enjoy yourself last night? I sure did." He said and I didn't need to see him to know he was smiling. "You asshole! I'm so upset about it and all you can do is just sit there and think about what a great time YOU had!" I said angrily as I wiped my tears. "Miley, why are you crying?" "Because I shouldn't have done it!" He was about to say something but I interrupted him. "I'm leaving." I said as I got out of the bed and reached for my suitcase under my bed. "What!?!" He said jumping out of my bed, he only had boxers on. He grabbed me from under the shoulders like I was a toddler and lifted me up. "Miley you aren't going anywhere!" "I'll go wherever the hell I want to!" I said as more tears came. "Why are you so mad about it?" He asked as he watched me pack. I stood up again and pointed to the ring on my left ring finger. "This is a promise ring nick! It says I'll stay a virgin til marriage. I can't do that now!" "Miley! I LOVE you ok?! It's not like after you give it to me its not like I'm gonna go and dump you!" "Nick I gotta leave now. I cant stay here. Knowing what I did." I grabbed more of my shirts and stuffed them into my suitcase. "Miley I would never have let this happen if I knew you would leave because of it!" "I told you, I didn't wMiley do this nick. You should've just said no when I said yes!" I said as I looked for my cell phone. I found it and dialed my mom's number. "Mom? Can you come get me? Yeah. I'll explain later. Love you, thank you. Bye." I hung up. "Your mom's coming? Miley PLEASE don't leave. What if I never see you again?!" He shouted. "Deal with it!" I said as I wiped more tears. "Just… go away so I can get dressed." I said and pointed to the door for him to leave. He sighed exasperatedly and slammed the door. As soon as he was gone I put my palms to my eyes, fell to the floor and cried harder than I ever had.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

My mom saw my tear stained cheeks as I got into the passenger seat of her car. "Honey Whats Wr—" "I don't want to talk about. I'll just tell you later." So she started to drive. And I saw watch us drive away and I couldn't tell but I could've sworn he was crying.

The End.

SEQUEAL COMING SOON.


End file.
